A Question From Konoha
by Chikara Az
Summary: Suatu malam, anggota tertua sekaligus terpolos di Mekakushi Dan itu memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat anggota lainnya mematung di tempat. "Um, ciuman itu apa sih?" / the boys x Konoha aka Konohacentric, R15 buat amannya, DLDR, first fanfic! Yoroshiku!


**A Question From Konoha**

A Kagerou Project / Mekakucity Actors fanfiction by Chikara Az

KagePro / MekakuCA © Jin

This fanfiction © Me

**Rating** : T+ / R15 untuk amannya uwu

**Warning** : Konohacentric (but mostly the boys x Konoha yeay w), first fanfic, possibly (very) OOC, slash/BL/sho-ai dan semacamnya

Iya saya emang ga pinter bikin judul /crais

Enjoy~

"Kalau kalian memiliki sesuatu yang kalian ingin tahu atau tidak mengerti, tanyakan pada kami. Jangan pendam sendiri. Bisa-bisa nanti kalian mati penasaran, oke? Senista apa pun keingintahuan kalian itu, beritahukan pada kami."

Itulah yang diucapkan oleh _danchou_ geng Mekakushi, Kido Tsubomi, pada dua anggota barunya. Kalimat—maaf, paragraf itu juga diucapkan pada setiap anggota baru Mekakushi Dan saat mereka baru pertama memasuki geng khusus anak-anak spesial bermata merah ini. Paragraf tersebut pertama kali diucapkan oleh pendiri Mekakushi Dan sekaligus kakak angkat tiga anggota pertamanya, Ayano Tateyama (awalnya sih cuma "Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanya saja pada kakak.", tapi setelah perkembangan zaman, Kido memodifikasinya habis-habisan).

Kedua anggota baru yang tingginya berjarak jauh satu sama lain itu mengangguk bersamaan. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat yang sesekali memandang ke pemuda jangkung berambut putih di sampingnya dengan keki (kelihatannya, tapi di dalam hatinya siapa yang tahu).

Kido melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengangguk puas. Merasa bangga dengan wibawanya sebagai seorang ketua. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu paragraf penuh makna yang baru diucapkannya itu menyebabkan sesuatu yang luar biasa di kemudian hari.

Dua anggota baru itu adalah Hibiya, sang anak lelaki berambut coklat, dan Konoha. Konoha memiliki rambut putih yang kelihatannya _fuwafuwa_ alias _fluffy-fluff_ gitu—mohon jangan disamakan dengan syal milik seorang dewa dari anime tertentu. _Well_, lanjut ya, Konoha memiliki rambut putih dan mata semerah rubi. Dan setiap kali dia berjalan atau dekat dengan Marry di depan umum, banyak orang akan berpikiran kalau mereka adik-kakak, tapi ada juga yang mikirnya bapak-anak. Emang edan tuh yang mikir.

Konoha, yang walaupun adalah anggota terjangkung dan tertua di Mekakushi Dan, bukan berarti anggota paling dewasa. Dia bagai anak umur lima tahun yang terjebak di tubuh setinggi 182 cm. Banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui, dan karena diberi wejangan dari Kido, ia adalah anggota yang paling sering bertanya. Biasanya sih pertanyaannya remeh, seperti : "Benda apa itu?" katanya sambil menunjuk ponsel Momo, atau "Kenapa PC-nya mati tiba-tiba?" katanya sambil menunjuk layar PC Shintarou yang _blank_ karena dia males masang _screensaver_, atau "Apa itu 'cinta'?" katanya yang membuat seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan memerah mukanya sambil melirik crush masing-masing—_well_, kebanyakannya ngelirik ke Konoha sih, wong dia yang nanya juga.

Di suatu malam, di mana semua anggota Mekakushi Dan sedang berkumpul di markas dan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, Konoha menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang paling cetar membahanana.

"Um, ciuman itu apaan sih?"

Kerusuhan kecil yang disebabkan Momo dan Kano (tumben banget dia ga keluyuran malem-malem seperti biasa) yang rebutan remote TV pun senyap. Gumaman pelan Marry, ocehan cepat Ene, dan bahkan suara TV yang channel-nya dipindah-pindah tak terkendali pun seolah lenyap.

Krik, krik.

Seekor jangkrik, entah dari mana datangnya, menambah dramatis keheningan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Kanolah yang paling cepat sadar. Dia mendengus keras-keras sambil melepas remote TV yang nyaris hancur karena ditarik-tarik olehnya dan Momo. Kano pun bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati Konoha yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Eeh? Konoha-_kun_ tak tahu ciuman itu apa?" katanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Konoha membalas pertanyaan sang _deceiver_ itu dengan gelengan pelan.

"Wah... apa boleh buat, mau kuajari?"

Belum sempat tangan Kano menyentuh dagu Konoha, sebuah tendangan bersarang secara keras di punggungnya. Tendangan yang mengirimnya melayang dari tempat asal dan mendarat secara tidak etis di lantai.

"Jangan hancurkan kepolosan anggota kesembilan kita!" kata Kido dengan wajah merah. "Kita perlu stok anggota yang polos selain Marry, Bodoh!"

Kano meringis. "Kido jahat ih... lagipula kan cuma soal ciuman!"

"Buat apa anggota polos di geng ini?" Shintarou bersuara sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Merasa tersindir dia rupanya.

"Soalnya kalau otaknya udah teracuni sepertimu, Goshujin, geng ini akan menjadi geng ternista sepanjang sejarah." Ene menjawab pertanyaan tuannya tanpa diminta. Membuat Shintarou mengomelinya dan mereka pun berdebat untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lagipula orang polos itu manis banget~ hehe..." kata Momo sambil merangkul Marry yang tepat di sampingnya. Marry yang disebut manis pun memerah mukanya. Ya Tuhan, manis banget—

Konoha diam saja ketika anggota-anggota lain malah ngobrol, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ilmiah darinya. Merasa tercueki, dia pun menunduk. Bingung mau ngapain.

Saat itulah penghancur kepolosan Konoha yang berharga di Mekakushi Dan (menurut Kido) datang. Seto baru selesai memperbaiki kulkas mereka yang agak rusak (_freezer_-nya ga bisa dingin) pun kembali dari dapur. Rupanya ia sempat mendengar pertanyaan Konoha dari dapur saat dia sedang memperbaiki kulkas. Euh, bukan mendengar sih, lebih tepatnya membaca pikiran Konoha. Dasar pengguna mata merah. Katanya gak suka make kekuatannya—huh.

Seto menghampiri Konoha, tidak ada satu pun anggota lain yang sadar akan kehadirannya. Entah bagaimana, Seto sepertinya ketularan kekuatan Kido.

"Konoha-_san_, mau tahu ciuman itu seperti apa?" kata Seto dengan aura ikemen menguar dari dirinya. Aura tersebut membuat Konoha mendongakkan kepala dan mengangguk pelan pada pemuda di depannya.

Terkekeh kecil ala _seme-seme_ di manga _yaoi_, Seto membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Konoha. Nafas hangatnya menyapu wajah Konoha dengan lembut, untung dia sempet gosok gigi tadi. Konoha yang tidak mengerti pun tidak bereaksi. Ia malah memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat, yang menjadi sangat pas untuk ciuman.

"Ciuman itu adalah cara untuk menunjukkan pada seseorang kalau kita mencintainya, Konoha-_san_." Seto menjelaskan dengan suara yang menggoda. Suara yang membuat Konoha rada bergidik tapi hatinya malah berdesir. Perlahan, Seto pun mendekatkan wajah mereka dan perlahan, jarak pun ditiadakan di antara kedua bibir mereka.

Bibir Seto menyapu bibir Konoha secara perlahan dan lembut, seolah takut menyakitinya. Seto menahan diri untuk tidak melangkah terlalu jauh. Untuk ciuman pertama, cukup menempelkan bibir sajalah. Ini bukan ciuman pertama Seto (ciuman pertamanya itu sama Hanao, hamsternya, waktu dia masih kecil), tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan jantungnya ber-_doki-doki_ ria, bagai cewek di manga _shoujo_ yang sering dibacakan Ayano padanya dulu. Sementara Konoha yang tidak mengerti apa pun juga tidak bereaksi banyak pada ciuman itu. Ia hanya sedikit menekankan bibirnya pada Seto. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, namun _doki-doki_ di jantungnya tidak kalah cepat dari Seto.

Baik Seto maupun Konoha tidak menyadari bahwa kerusuhan menjadi senyap kembali tepat saat bibir Seto menyentuh bibir Konoha. Entah karena keenakan atau apa, Seto malah gak ngedengar tawa tertahan Kano, jeritan bahagia Marry, teriakan Kido, dan jeritan berunsur WTF yang dikeluarkan Momo, Hibiya, dan Ene berbarengan. Sementara Shintarou terdiam seribu bahasa saking kagetnya.

Seto melepas ciumannya pada Konoha, dan ketika ia melihat wajah memerah Konoha di depannya, sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak menggendong Konoha dengan _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamar saat itu juga.

"Nah, itu tadi namanya ciuman, Konoha-_san_. Sekarang sudah mengerti?" ucap Seto sambil tersenyum. Konoha mengangguk kecil sambil meraba bibirnya yang terasa hangat.

"Whoa, yang tadi itu bukan ciuman, Seto! Cuma nempelin bibir aja!"

Kano berdiri, punggungnya masih rada sakit karena tendangan mematikan Kido, namun dia bisa menahannya. Kido saat ini sedang mematung di samping Marry yang menempelkan tisu ke hidungnya, jadi aman.

"Ciuman itu yang kayak gini~"

Sang _deceiver_ bermata kucing mendorong minggir Seto yang memasang wajah tersinggung karena ciumannya dibilang bukan ciuman. Dengan wajah tak berdosa, dia membungkuk dan memandang Konoha dengan penuh arti. Konoha agak terlonjak ketika merasakan jarak di antara wajahnya dan Kano hanya tinggal beberapa senti meter lagi. Ia menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan tangan yang lain, merasa gugup. Apalagi pandangan dari mata kucing Kano itu memberi tekanan yang cukup hebat. Kano imut kalau jadi _uke_, tapi sekalinya jadi _seme_—wah. Tiap _uke_ pasti bergidik.

Namun alih-alih mencium bibir, Kano malah melesat ke area leher Konoha yang tidak ditutupi ban hitamnya. Di sana, Kano menciumnya secara lembut, namun perlahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi gigitan dan hisapan kecil, membuat Konoha mengeluarkan desah tertahan karena kaget. Apalagi ketika Kano menyarangkan dua gigitan di tempat yang sama, Konoha menutup mulutnya yang mendesah lagi dengan tangan kirinya. Dia merasa sangat malu dengan suara-suara yang keluar secara tiba-tiba itu.

Ketika Kano melepaskan ciumannya di leher Konoha, semua orang dapat melihat sebuah _kissmark_ kemerahan secara jelas di leher berkulit pucat itu.

"E-eh...?" Konoha meraba tanda kemerahan di lehernya dengan pelan. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Sangat. Kebingungan.

"Wahahah, maaf maaf, aku keenakan. Tadinya ingin kucium saja sih, tapi kulitmu sangat halus, Konoha-_kun_! Aku jadi kebablasan, haha!" kata Kano dengan watados dan frontalnya. Anggota yang lain terdiam seribu bahasa. Belum pulih dari adegan Seto-menempelkan-bibir-alias-ciuman-pada-Konoha, mereka disuguhi adegan Kano-menghisap-mencium-menggigit-leher-Konoha-dan-Konoha-mendesah-erotis. Sungguh tak baik buat kesehatan. Tak baik pula untuk seorang _fujoshi_ seperti Marry yang segera kehabisan tisu karena darah mengucur tak henti-henti dari hidungnya.

"I-itu bukan ciuman! Di mana-mana ciuman itu di bibir, Kano-_san_!" Hibiya berteriak. Wajah anak kecilnya yang tidak begitu polos lagi memerah total.

"Eh? Bukan? Kalau begitu ciuman itu yang seperti apa? Ajari dia dong, Hibiya-_kun_!" Kano tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandang Hibiya dengan menantang.

Hibiya terdiam. Wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah entah bagaimana memerah lagi. Dia memandang ke arah Konoha yang membalasnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu yang hanya sekilas. Sepertinya Konoha juga malu akan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Konoha-_san_?" kata Hibiya pelan. Malu-malu tapi mau ternyata dia.

Konoha tidak mengeluarkan suara selama beberapa detik yang terasa sangat lama bagi Hibiya. Argh, dari dulu ia ingin sekali membuat Konoha menyadari perasaannya, memandangnya sebagai seseorang yang setara dengannya. Namun jarak umur dan ketinggian membuat Konoha selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Dan oleh karena itulah Hibiya selalu bertingkah seolah ia membenci Konoha, padahal sebaliknya.

"Um, kalau Hibiya mau boleh saja." kata Konoha akhirnya dengan ambigu. Mau apanya coba?

Kido diam saja. Yang bakal mencium Konoha selanjutnya adalah Hibiya, seorang anak kecil tak berpengalaman. Jadi pasti aman. Diam-diam Kido menikmati pemandangan di depannya, tapi tentu ia tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Sementara Marry menjerit ketika mendengar jawaban Konoha, ia pun segera mengeluarkan kotak tisu lain yang isinya penuh entah dari mana. Momo terdiam mendengar anak lelaki yang diam-diam ia taksir ingin mencium Konoha, hatinya merasakan sekelumit cemburu, tapi ada juga yang malah ingin tahu seperti apa ciuman yang akan diberikan Hibiya pada Konoha. Sementara Ene yang seharusnya merasa kesal orang yang ia sukai selama hampir tiga tahun itu diciumi orang lain, lelaki pula, malah merasa semangat. Diam-diam para gadis di Mekakushi Dan adalah seorang _fujoshi_ ternyata.

Hibiya berdiri, dan ketika ia berjalan ke arah Konoha, dia merasa kakinya seperti agar-agar.

Konoha menutup matanya ketika Hibiya tepat di depannya. Hibiya tidak terlalu membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Konoha, soalnya dia emang pendek sih. Pelan, dengan wajah yang siap meledak setiap saat saking hangatnya, ia mencium Konoha.

Dan pemirsa, sangkaan baik Kido yang mengira ciuman ini akan aman salah besar.

Ciuman Hibiya memang tidak berpengalaman dan masih dipenuhi oleh coba-coba, namun Hibiya sudah menyaksikan cukup JAV untuk tahu cara mencium secara erotis. Konoha mengeluarkan desah tertahan ketika Hibiya memasukkan lidahnya dan mencecap seisi mulut Konoha.

"Nnh.. ah.. _mmn_...?"

Hibiya melepas ciumannya untuk menarik nafas, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyerang mulut Konoha lagi dengan ciuman yang lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Ciuman yang sangat mengherankan karena datangnya dari seorang anak kecil yang umurnya baru 13 tahunan.

Seisi Mekakushi Dan bengong saking kagetnya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka terlalu merendahkan anggota termuda mereka.

Ketika akhirnya Hibiya benar-benar melepas ciumannya dari Konoha, bibir sang android memerah dan agak membengkak, setetes _saliva_ pun mengalir di ujung bibirnya.

"Nah, itu baru ciuman." Hibiya menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya yang basah. Konoha terbelalak dengan wajah merah dan nafas agak terengah.

Hening...

Terdengar suara-suara gedebrukan yang tak jelas dan tahu-tahu Hibiya sudah berada di tempatnya duduk sebelumnya, dengan wajah memerah dan lutut yang sakit karena sempat terjatuh saat menjauhi Konoha tadi. Ia tidak berani memandang sang android yang diam-diam ia sukai itu.

"W-woah, Hibiya!" Ene bersuara. Wajahnya ikut memerah menyaksikan adegan ciuman yang intens itu.

"Dari mana kau belajar ciuman seperti itu? Sudah pernah ciuman ya?" tanya Momo dengan nada jahil.

"B-belum! A-a-a-a-a-ku tahu dari v-v-v-video mesum yang p-punya Seto-_san_!"

Yang lainnya segera memandang Seto dengan pandangan menyalahkan karena sudah membuat seorang anak kecil tak bersalah mengetahui hal yang seharusnya jangan dulu ia ketahui. Sementara Seto terdiam karena aibnya mengoleksi JAV terbongkar.

"J-jadi ciuman itu... seperti itu... yah..." Konoha mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan wajah menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap teman-temannya, apalagi temannya yang sudah menciumnya dengan dalih "mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara berciuman".

"Hey, hey, yang tadi itu memang ciuman, tapi masih belum benar."

Sang Virgin NEET-lah yang bersuara. Ia melemparkan ponselnya pada Momo, membuat gadis _cyber_ yang ada di dalamnya mengeluarkan teriakan kaget. Shintarou mendekati android yang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya di Mekakushi Dan itu.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku mengajarkanmu bagaimana ciuman itu, Konoha."

"Ya, belajarlah ciuman dari seorang _virgin_ NEET yang pengalaman ciumannya hanya sebatas dengan seekor kelinci betina peliharaannya. Pilihan yang bagus." Ucap Ene penuh sindiran, tapi Shintarou tidak menggubrisnya.

Perlahan, Shintarou mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Konoha yang masih membengkak dan memerah karena ciuman Hibiya tadi. Konoha terdiam ketika merasakan bibirnya disapu untuk ketiga kalinya dengan sepasang bibir lain. Kemudian, ia mengerang ketika Shintarou juga meminta izin untuk memasukkan lidahnya.

Entah Konoha yang menarik Shintarou atau Shintarou yang mendorong Konoha, tahu-tahu posisi kedua insan yang bibirnya terpaut itu sudah terbaring di sofa yang mereka duduki, dengan Konoha yang ditindih Shintarou. Shintarou meletakkan sebelah lututnya di antara kedua kaki Konoha dan kedua tangan sang android melingkari leher Shintarou. Konoha membalas ciuman Shintarou dengan antusias, setitik air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya karena dia nyaris kehabisan napas. Menyadari itu, Shintarou melepas ciumannya.

"Konoha..."

"S-shin—_mm_!"

Shintarou menciumnya lagi, tak memberi kesempatan bagi Konoha untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tangan Shintarou bergerak, menggerayangi tubuh Konoha dan mendarat di bokongnya. Tanpa aba-aba sama sekali meremasnya, membuat Konoha mengeluarkan desahan yang tertahan ciuman mereka.

"Ngh—mn! _AH_!"

"H-hey tunggu dulu, Shintarou-san—" kata Seto, namun dia sama sekali tidak diacuhkan oleh Shintarou yang masih sibuk menciumi Konoha.

Puas mencium bibir Konoha, Shintarou turun ke lehernya dan meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ yang serupa dengan yang ditinggalkan Kano beberapa menit lalu. Dia sama sekali mengabaikan keberadaan anggota geng lain yang tak bisa berkata-kata untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangan Shintarou memasuki baju Konoha, meraba-raba kulit tubuhnya yang halus. Konoha mengeluarkan suara desahan tak jelas ketika Shintarou mencubit daerah sensitif di dadanya.

"HENTIKAN DIA! DIA AKAN MEMERKOSA KONOHA! DIA AKAN MERAMPAS KEPERAWANAN KONOHA! HENTIKAN DIAAAA!" Ene yang paling pertama sadar pun menjerit dengan volume terkeras ponsel tuannya.

Mengingat Konoha adalah anggota kesayangan di geng mereka, maka dengan hanya hitungan detik para anggota Dan bergerak. Mereka memisahkan Shintarou dari Konoha dan melempar sang Elite Douitei jauh-jauh dari anggota terakhir mereka yang berharga. Sebagai bonus, Momo memberi pukulan mematikan di pipi sang kakak. Shintarou tak bisa mempertahankan diri. Lha wong lagi enak-enak beraksi tiba-tiba dilempar, gimana ada persiapan. Satu-satunya protes yang terdengar berasal dari Marry yang menjerit kecewa karena adegan nyaris R18 itu terputus di tengah jalan.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Konoha?" kata Kido cemas. Ia membantu Konoha mendudukkan dirinya. Seto yang nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan pun merapikan baju Konoha yang nyaris dilepas Shintarou di tempat.

"U-uh, tak apa-apa..." wajah Konoha semerah tomat. Ia mengelus-elus bibir dan lehernya.

"_OjiisansialanakulahyangakanmencurikeperawananKonohabukandiabukandiabukandiabukandia_." Hibiya bergumam tak jelas. Momo yang mendengarnya secara samar-samar langsung mengorek telinganya. Dia pasti salah dengar.

Konoha tidak berani memandang para lelaki yang sudah melakukan _sekuhara_ padanya itu. Maka dia hanya fokus pada para gadis yang memberinya minuman dingin.

"Euh, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada bekas-bekas ciuman di lehernya itu?" kata Momo sambil memperhatikan leher Konoha yang dipenuhi _kissmark_ di tempat yang tidak ditutupi ban lehernya.

"J-jangan mengatakan hal memalukan itu secara blak-blakan, Kisaragi!" kata Kido dengan wajah merah.

"Biarkan saja. Dan pastikan Konoha-_san_ jangan keluar dulu, soalnya tandanya nggak akan hilang selama minimal seharian. Atau bisa juga dibilang gara-gara digigit serangga." Marry memberi saran ala pro.

"Kau tahu banyak soal ini ya, Marry-_chan_." Kata Ene sebelum nyengir penuh arti. Marry melonjak dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Tapi lihat bibirnya Konoha-_san_ juga malah tambah bengkak. Pasti _Onii_-_chan_ menciumnya habis-habisan. Sakit tidak, Konoha-_san_?" lanjut Momo lagi.

"Kisaragi!"

"Sedikit, tapi tak apa-apa." Kata Konoha. Dia merasa senang sudah dikhawatirkan oleh para gadis.

Sementara itu, para lelaki tak berkomentar. Mereka tahu keberadaan mereka malah membuat Konoha tak tenang. Sekalipun mereka menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan, belum tentu Konoha juga. Konoha yang polos pasti tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Maka, mereka hanya diam sambil memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Berniat mengalahkan yang lainnya dalam meraih sang pujaan hati. Tak terkecuali Shintarou yang sudah bangkit dari jatuhnya karena dilempar tadi.

"Oh ya, mm, aku mau tanya lagi..." Konoha berkata pelan.

"A-apa?" kata Kido waspada. Berdoa sepenuh hati agar bukan pertanyaan ambigu yang mengundang kejadian seperti tadi lagi yang meluncur dari bibir merah Konoha. Sementara Marry mengharapkan yang sebaliknya.

"'Memperkosa' dan 'keperawanan' itu apa?"

_**Krik krik krik.**_

Kido dan Momo memandang tajam Ene. Pasti gara-gara teriakan Ene beberapa menit lalu pertanyaan itu keluar. Marry menjerit dalam hati dengan bahagianya. Sementara para lelaki terdiam dengan latar petir menggelegar di belakang mereka. Nafsu masa muda masing-masing lelaki yang masih dalam masa pubernya itu berkobar.

"A-ah, itu—itu sesuatu yang lain lagi! Ahaha! Sudah, Konoha-_san_ tidur saja ya! Sudah malam! Pasti kau lelah karena kejadian tadi— Kau tidurlah di—" Momo memutar otaknya. Kalau di sofa ini, pasti tidak akan aman. Siapa yang tahu nanti jika ada salah satu di antara para lelaki yang menyerang Konoha lagi. Sang Idol itu memandang Kido, meminta bantuan. Kido menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya, berharap Momo mengerti.

"Di—di kamar Danchou-_san_! Ya! Tidur di sana ya!" lanjut Momo. Dia menarik sang android untuk berdiri dan mengantarnya ke kamar Kido. Kamar tersebut terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Kido, yang menyaksikan kepergian kedua orang tersebut merasakan firasat tidak enak. Dan benar saja, ketika ia menoleh ke arah para lelaki, aura memangsa menguar dari masing-masing mereka. Mau tak mau, Kido pun bergidik.

"Aku peringatkan, jika kalian berani mendekati Konoha, aku akan membunuh kalian dengan tanganku sendiri." Kata Kido. Tapi sepertinya para lelaki itu tak mendengar. Mata mereka masing-masing mengikuti Konoha dan Momo yang kemudian menghilang di pintu ruangan itu.

Begitu Momo kembali, para lelaki terlihat rileks dan kembali ke aktifitas mereka tadi, sebelum Konoha menanyakan hal seputar ciuman. Kido memandang masing-masing dari mereka dengan waspada.

"Kisaragi."

"Ya, Danchou-_san_?"

"Malam ini, kau bisa tidak tidur untuk beberapa jam?"

"Em, mungkin bisa. Kenapa?"

"Bantu aku berjaga di depan pintu kamarku. Pastikan jangan ada di antara mereka yang mendekat. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu. Nanti kita berjaganya bergantian tiap beberapa jam."

Momo terdiam.

"Kisaragi?"

"Ya. Danchou-_san_. Aku akan melakukannya. Omong-omong, barusan aku melihat _Onii_-_chan_ meninggalkan ruangan ini."

"..."

"..."

"Tangkap dia, Kisaragi. Pertahankan keperawanan anggota terakhir kita."

**~ FIN ~**

**A / N** : *sembunyi*

...

...

Maafkan saya. Tapi saya memang sudah sangat kebelet bikin fanfic ini. R15 pulak. Padahal ini first fanfic di Ffn- /mingcry

Salam kenal, saya Chikara Az. Panggil aja Az. Dan ya, saya mencintai Konoha dan memasangkan dia dengan semua karakter di KagePro. Termasuk Kenjirou dan Tsukihiko. Ya. Jadi silahkan tunggu fanfic lainnya dari saya yang pasti tentang itu semua (siapa pula yang bakal nunggu).

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan kalau sempat, review ya! Kritik sarannya ditunggu! ;w; /


End file.
